Anna Wimbledon
Anna is a witch from Border Town, and the first witch Roland meets. Appearance Anna is a pretty young woman with long flaxen hair and lake-like blue eyes. Personality Normally, Anna is a reserved person who doesn't say much unless needed or spoken to. This changes when she is alone with Roland, or when they are talking about science. She becomes very talkative and lively, almost as if she was another person. Anna is straightforward to a fault. She doesn't like beating around the bush and goes straight to the heart of the matter in conversations. Anna is a studious and genius person, who enjoys to learn new things; Karl noted that in his class she would always have more questions. As she learn more from Roland, her thirst for knowledge only increases. Roland also noticed that she almost always has a book on hand to read. Anna is also a bit shy. This is shown when she says she isn't comfortable with showing acts of affection with Roland in public. Background Anna was born to a poor family and her father is a miner in Border Town. Anna attended Karl van Bate's school and enjoyed learning everything she could. One day there was a fire in her house which resulted in the death of her mother. This was also the day she awakened as a witch. After her mother's death, her father would almost never let her outside of the house. When mine collapsed she rushed to mine and found father with crushed leg being robbed by another miner. She used her power to kill a looter and was reported for being a witch by her father for a reward of 25 golden royals. Chronology Anna was about to be hanged when Roland ordered to postpone it for later. Next day he visited her in dungeon and after making sure her power was real proposed to work for him.Chapters 1-4 After hiring, Anna was led into the castle and told by Roland to practice her control of magic. During this time, she also started receiving lessons on science from RolandChapters 6-7. When she mastered flame control enough to not burn her clothes, Roland tasked her to fire cement and weld metal partsChapter 12. She befriended with another witches Nana and Nightingale and stood up for the former, when her father rushed into the castle. She revealed herself to townspeople while closing gap made by tortoise demonic hybrid. After that she fainted due to magic exhaustion and had slept a week. She safely got over Day of Adulthood, without the slightest pain, and developed her magic into green flameChapters 50, 52-53. Powers and Abilities Anna possesses deductive prowess and insight that far surpass the norm of their world. She can easily understand modern concepts taught to her by Roland, making her the most educated person in the world after him. Her intelligence allow her to discuss complex engineering topics, put into practice newly learned piece of knowledge, improve Roland's designs and work independently on various projects. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Fire Generation: She has the ability to produce flames from under her body. She did not have any control over it, leading to her clothes burning every time she summoned them. After some pointers from Roland, she was able to precisely control her flame so that it wouldn't burn her clothes and come from any part of her body that chose, or even from a distance. She is also able to withstand any outside source of heat, from flames not made from her magic to molten metal. Fire Immunity: Anna's magic protects her from high temperature fire. Adulthood 'Heart Fire' (Fire Manipulation): After reaching adulthood, Anna's ability increased in power. She experienced an evolution alongside her adulthood, making her more powerful than most other witches. She can now turn her flames green, which can be hotter than ever before, or have a temperature as low as room temperature. She is also able to produce two flames at once. Evolution 'Blackfire' (Flame Solidification): After learning about the relationship between heat and molecular activity, Anna was able to evolve her power a second time. She can now sense the activity of molecules, as well as control and shape them. This turns her flames black, enabling her to make them even hotter and gives her the ability to form constructs with them. She is even able to give parts of these constructs different temperatures at the same time, as well as cutting metal into shapes that are precise and clean. Relationships Family Father Anna has no attachment to him, who neglected her after her mother died. This relationship was strained further when he sold her to be executed, even after she saved his life. After being saved by Roland, she seems to have severed all connections with father. However she gives part of her salary to him monthly.Chapter 583 Roland Wimbledon Roland has had a profound effect on Anna's life. Besides Nightingale, she is the most loyal witch towards Roland and possesses a very deep love for him due to his kindness towards her and other witches. After the second Months of Demons they eventually promised to marry sometime in the future. Witch Union Anna is a highly thought of member of the Witch Union. Several people have noted that all members feel at ease around her and that despite normally being quiet, she is actually very popular. Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities